1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a bumper structure of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a bumper structure including a bumper facia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some light duty motor vehicles are equipped with bumper structures of a type having a plastic bumper facia. The plastic bumper facia is designed for absorbing a light shock applied to the bumper structure upon a light vehicle collision. Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication No. 59-69045 discloses one of the bumper structured of this type, which is shown in FIGS. 4 and 5.
As is seen from these drawings, the conventional bumper structure disclosed in the publication comprises a bumper facia 101 constructed of a plastic channel member having the longitudinal ends rearwardly curved. A horizontal upper wall 103 of the bumper facia 101 is formed at its major portion with longitudinally aligned mounting holes 105. An elongate armature 107 for mounting the bumper facia 101 is secured to suitably reinforced members (not shown) of a vehicle body 117 (see FIG. 5). The armature 107 has at its upper side a longitudinally extending flange 109 with a horizontal surface. The flange 109 has longitudinally aligned mounting holes 111.
As is understood from FIG. 5, upon assembly, the channel-shaped bumper facia 101 partially receives therein the armature 107 having the holes 105 thereof mated with the corresponding holes 111 of the armature 107, and an elongate protecting plate 113 with mounting holes (no numerals) is placed on the upper wall 103 of the bumper facia 101 having the holes thereof mated with the holes 105 of the bumper facia 101. A corresponding number of connecting screws 115 are passed through the mated holes for tightly connecting the bumper facia 101 to the armature 107.
As is seen from FIG. 5, in the conventional bumper structure, an elongate sight shielding member 119 is mounted to the vehicle body 117 at a position above the bumper facia 101. This is made for concealing the unsightly protecting plate and the connecting screws 115 from outside view.
However, usage of such separate sight shield 119 brings about not only an increase in number of parts of the bumper structure but also deterioration of the external view of the vehicle. Furthermore, the provision of such part on the vehicle body increases the steps required for assembling the bumper structure.